


Red riding jacket

by SugarDesi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Crazy Levi, Death, Gen, Gore, Other, Short, Wolves, hunter levi, implied that the wolf is eren at least, light - Freeform, werewolf Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDesi/pseuds/SugarDesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is an old crazy asshole who hunts werewolves and is a bit off his rocker, facing off against Eren in the form of a werewolf. If you could call it that. This is bad and I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red riding jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad I'm kinda bleh at writing but I'm learning so! Suggestions are appreciated and very much wanted I'm willing to try writing most of anything and if you want something continued then don't be afraid to ask. ^w^ Also sorry I haven't had the chance to read this over too much. 
> 
> Also a reversed version of this involving a vampire Levi and a poor human Eren is going to come soon if anyone is interested. Sorry its extremely short.

Levi awoke with a grumble, rolling over onto his side with partially opened eyes. Taking in the bright room slowly as his eye’s eased open. “I’m late..” He huffed out the words, jumping up to his feet to start the day. He had too much to do because of his own standards. Scrambling around to fix the bed and dust as he piled toast into his mouth on the side. Distressed that he couldn’t eat a proper meal from a plate, being rushed for time.

Finally he slid into some jeans and a rough grey shirt. Fumbling to get his boots over his feet and laced up. As soon as he settled in his shoes he shot up from the chair to the door. Barreling through the rickety entrance only to throw himself back inside to grab his red jacket. Forcing his arms through the tight leather sleeves as he ran. “Hopefully it hasn’t already eaten the town.” He muttered impassively, thinking of what chaos one mutt could cause.

Though by mutt he meant a werewolf, fearsome creatures that belong to both wolf and man, something that should be legend. Now as to whether or not they were actually a threat was lost on Levi. Not like he ever cared, all he knew was he killed them and people paid him. Still, it stuck with him when he killed a werewolf simply because someone found them out. They hadn’t killed anyone or even stepped foot from their own villages. Someone wanted them dead just for existing and oh my did they plead. Levi liked to play a game and make the wolves whimper and beg. Do tricks for him with their life as a treat, dangling it right above their dirty noses and out of reach. The way mothers screamed as pups yelped and whined. Transforming and coming after him in a blind rage while he toyed with them. He would never admit it but being able to kill without consequences gave him some sick thrill. 

That thrill being roused particularly in this moment as he skidded into the village that hired him. His normally narrowed eyes widening in excitement as the bloodied beast stood ahead of him, blocking his path. Cold grey eyes locking with those of a brilliant green color. The wolf made his job so much easier by choosing to confront him like this, dumb as ever. Levi still couldn’t help but clap at how brave the damn mutt was to stay here. Brave, dimwitted, and surprisingly beautiful with a sleek white coat that had brown speckles thrown about as if someone flicked it with a paintbrush. Not to mention those god damn eyes. Forgot getting paid maybe he should just ask to keep the carcass.

Levi was pushed out his thoughts when movement caught his attention. Making a startled sound of disbelief as the beast turned around and dashed away without a sound. His reflexes sending him dashing after the dog, black boots sending up a spew of dirt in his wake. “Shiiit..” Levi grimaced and cursed loudly as he looked ahead at the white blur of fur. He overslept so he never got to set up any traps, then he managed to doze off during a stare down. 

Suddenly a smirk tugged at his lips as he considered something, chuckling as he called out. “Here boy! Come on, come here you mangy mutt!” The wolf faltered for a moment to glance at him before keeping on. The moment giving him enough time to close the gap further giving him the exact position he needed as he lunged forward. Grabbing for the wolf only to have the huge mass of fluff suddenly jump out of his reach. Mentally scolding himself Levi jumped as well, but only a second too soon to notice the trap. The wolf had landed gracefully and effortlessly a ways away with its bulk, while Levi stared down into his death. Time seemed to slow as his mortal legs couldn’t have launched him far enough. His fall lined up with a far too steep drop for his body to handle. He had hoped to jump into the wolf but he didn’t notice the drop. He hadn’t paid attention, he was cocky and now he saw the problem with that.

He looked desperately to green eyes that returned the coldness that his own grey ones had portrayed before. He was a fool for being so caught up in himself. For treating the things he put down as mindless dogs. The sickening crunch he heard as his body collided with cold solid earth only reminded him of his mistakes. Causing him to gasp and sputter up a mix of blood and saliva. He felt numb and everything stung, something important definitely broken. He couldn’t even care for the dirt he usually would have been scoffing about that tainted his pale features. Trying to utter pleas for help while only strangled sounds of pain flooded quietly from his lips.

Levi reached towards the wolf as he felt tears wet his bruised cheeks. Hope and fear mixing in his heart and showing on his face as the wolf slowly and patiently padded closer. He was supposed to be strong but that didn’t mean he wanted to die, no one did. His dirtied fingers ran over the wolf’s muzzle as it came close enough. Hand grasping for any and everything as if it would anchor him to the living world.

He let out a stifled cry in pain as the wolf rolled him over onto his back, sniffing and nudging him as if easing him further to death. Fear made its home in Levi as the mutt seemed to laugh and grin at him. Opening up a maw of flesh ripping teeth that the world faded into darkness around. After that he felt nothing as the light of day painfully bled out of him and his eyes fluttered closed like a child fighting sleep. The muffled sounds of something being ripped apart drumming in his ears in those final moments.


End file.
